Xemnas
Xemnas is a recurring antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. Biography Kingdom Hearts After Apprentice Xehanort turned himself and the rest of Ansem the Wise's apprentices into Heartless, what was left of them became beings known as Nobdies and created a group known as the Organization, as well as recuit seven more members for it. Xemnas appeared in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, where he was testing Sora's abilities at Hollow Bastion and later retreated to the Dark Margain. A card of Xemnas can be seen in Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xemnas was seen recruiting Roxas, a newly created Nobody as thirteenth member or the Organization. Xemnas later introduced a new member to the organization a week later known as Xion, however she was actually replacement for Roxas if he fails to gather Hearts. He was also often seen in the throne room were he would give vague answers to the other members of the organization. Xemnas as well as Xibar and Saïx where using Xion in hopes to control Sora's power, often sending Axel to bring her back. After Xion's defeat by Roxas, he was going after Xemnas but did not. In Kingdom Hearts II, Xemnas and the rest of the Organization XIII were first seen by Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy while hooded in the rebuilt Hollow Bastion and left after a small chat. He sent what was left of the Organization to create more Heartless and do research about the other worlds. He was seen in Hollow Bastion and went to the basment of the castle only to talk to a suit of armor. When Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi reached the World that Never Was, Xemnas and the remaining members were trying to make their artificial Kingdom Hearts yet it was unstable. He was later skoulding his former mentor known as Ansem the Wise. when Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy went to take him on, he used a Dragon Castle to help him in battle, until it was just him, Riku and Sora in battle. He was given a final form and was later beaten. In KIngdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance, Xemnas makes a reappearances and often haunts Sora during his exam, he was also shown to be a part of a group known as the XIII Seekers of Darkness, as that was the real reason he made the Organization. He will make his final appearance in Kingdom Hearts III. Appearances Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts II *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 **Kingdom Hearts Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (cameo) **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Movie) *Kingdom Hearts 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue **Kingdom Hearts HD Dream Drop Distance *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 + 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts Final mix **Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (cameo) **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Movie) **Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Kingdom Hearts III Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Ghosts Category:Alter Forms Category:Leaders Category:Resurrected Category:Vessels Category:Nobodies